Electric machines, which may be alternatively referred to as motors and/or generators, typically include a rotor and a stator. The stator includes a plurality of electrical coil windings which may be supplied with electric current to produce a magnetic field. The rotor produces a second, rotating magnetic field, by, e.g., permanent magnets or via a second set of electrical coil windings. To obtain increased performance and extend life of the motor, it is desirable to cool the coil windings.